This invention relates generally to terminating ignition cable and more specifically to terminating ignition cable having a non-metallic conductive core.
For many years, automotive ignition cable has been manufactured with a non-metallic conductive core to suppress radio frequency interference particularly in the case of high energy ignition systems. These non-metallic conductive cores typically comprise carbon impregnated or coated fiber strands of non-metallic material such as cotton, glass, nylon, and other suitable thermoplastic synthetics.
Such ignition cable is typically terminated in one of two ways. The first way is with a U-shaped staple which has one leg driven axially into the end of the conductive core and the other leg lying adjacent the outside of the insulation jacket at the end of the cable. The ignition cable termination is then completed by simultaneously crimping a ferrule of a sheet metal terminal around the end of the cable and the leg of the U-shaped staple which lies adjacent the end of the ignition cable.
The second and more popular way is to strip away about an inch of the insulation jacket at the end of ignition cable, fold the bared end of the conductive core over the end of the insulation jacket and then simultaneously crimping the ferrule of the sheet metal round end of the insulation jacket and the folded over end of the bared ignition cable.